Criminals And Sex Dont Mix
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Gear chases Ferret, only to get a suprise when the bottomless pit of a criminal is hungry for something besides food. Rated M for yaoi. HotStreak/Static yaoi in later chapters.
1. The Taste

Criminals and Sex Don't Mix

Chapter One: The Taste

Gear chases after a rather pathetic criminal. Ferret. He had just robbed a gas station but screwed up. He had smuggled food out instead of money. Though it was laughable. He pursues the metahuman, noting his change of appearances. Ferret a while ago had followed AquaMaria, seeking a cure for his mutation. Only it didn't succeed, but it did change him. His face had returned to normal. But he did change. His ears had changed to that of a rodent, furry and hollowed out. He still had claws and his amazing sense of smell, only now he sported a furry tail, which Gear seems to follow as it wiggles behind the weirdo who thinks with his stomach. Richie was guilty there as well.

Catching up to the coward, the masked man lands in Ferret's path of frantic running on all fours. "Hey Ferret, too hungry that you messed up robbing a gas station?" He smirks behind his green shield.

"Maybe I am." Ferret remains hunched over. "Stay away."

A scoff is heard from the blonde. "You're not so threatening…what are you gonna do? Sniff me?"

Rolling his eyes, Ferret retorts his one answer. "No smart guy, I'm gonna run." Bolting down the ally to his left, the rodent makes a run for it, leaving the other man a bit surprised, but only by his speed.

"Of course you are." Gear takes off after the criminal. Static is busy with Kangorr and his girlfriend, Puff. Those two were a nasty team. Mostly to each other though. Kangorr is talented at embarrassing his woman, who has a nasty temper. Not a good combination there. He sees the other male scurry away on all fours.

Ferret hears his tummy growl. _Man…I'm hungry too…_He then chuckles to himself. _Though he looks pretty cute under that mask…_His ears pick up on Gear's calm voice, easily catching up.

"You know how this'll end so just give up."

Thinking while he runs, which he never does, Ferret decides to give in. "Okay okay." He skids to a stop, Gear easily matching in midair. "But I have a request."

Hovering a good ten feet in the air, Gear admits he is amused. "I don't think you call the shots here…"

"Please? I'm hungry." Ferret starts. _For something else now though._

Gear makes a soft clack as he lands on the ground. "They'll feed you in jail."

"True but not what I'm hungry for." Ferret wags his tail nervously. This could end really bad, very bad, and a slight chance of it ending partially good.

"Whatever it is, jail can help you with it." Gear chuckles.

"Not when I'm hungry for you." Gear's laughter stops, registering what was just said.

"………come again?" He had to make sure he heard right.

A smile grows on the orange haired boy. "I wanna taste you."

Dumbfounded, Gear hesitates. "N-no…you cant" This has yet to sink in.

_Awww…he stuttered._ Ferret giggles in his mind, a smile on the outside. "Why not? It's all I want…please?" The pitiful please card always seems to work on TV, why not in real life? Ferret's hazel eyes catch the hero glance down, thinking it over. "Pretty please?"

"F-fine…BackPack, erase this conversation and quit recording."

More than happy, Ferret skitters up to the masked man, getting onto his knees. "Thanks." With a smile, he begins to pull apart the suit Gear wears, amused by the fact that the hero is pretty much naked once the one piece suit hit's the ally ground, pooling around his ankles. He looks up to see a pair of green tinted eyes watching his every move. Finding the blush on the other man cute, Ferret begins his tasting, nipping the creamy skin in front of him, working down the tummy.

A small shiver is felt underneath the lame criminal's lips. A musty smell quickly intoxicates the furry as it fills his nostrils. Breathing in the delicious aroma, Ferret laps at the hero's hardening length hungrily, savoring the taste that burns his tongue in desire. Clawed hands rub the white skin of Gear as he is teased.

"Ahh" Gear's cock head is taken into the other male's mouth, pressure surrounds him. A strong tongue finds the slit, sliding up and down the short line causing the blonde to arch and moan loudly.

A few moments later, Ferret gets hungry, scarfing down the entire member. The scent of Gear's arousal has swept all of Ferret's reasonable thoughts, the only thought that burned his mind was pleasuring the other man, to get more of this taste, this smell. The more Ferret touched him, the stronger the addicting scent became.

Like never before, Gear's mind has stopped. Completely, stopped. Nothing about school, Virgil, home or even double chili cheese burgers with grilled onions came to mind. The only thing the intelligent man could grasp was the burning pleasure that courses through his being. That mouth that pulls at his cock then sinks back into that hot mouth as it eats him again. His blue eyes flick downward to see Ferret's head, pulling away from his body then returning.

"O-oh god"

Shivering at the moan, Ferret sucks harder onto the meat in his mouth, allowing his teeth to graze the shaft as his bobbing picks up. He loves every sound he wins from the hero. He also loved it when he felt shaky fingers lace through his short orange hair, grazing his scalp.

Feeling the unusual texture of the other's hair, which was like that of fur, Gear covers his open mouth with his free hand in an attempt to keep quiet. His moans come out in muffles. The last thing the hero needed was for someone to recognize him or for Static to see him.

It is about this time the criminal begins to think. Think about the throbbing in his own groin. _I wonder if he'd let me do more…_With his hands rubbing the hips of Gear, Ferret groans onto the organ in his mouth, sending a course vibration onto sensitive skin. Those hands of his move from the hero's hips to his tush. He hears a throaty groan, then a hot, salty taste on his tongue.

Swallowing every pearly drop, Ferret pulls back to eye the panting hero. Before the man can recover, Ferret runs his finger down the crack of his ass quickly, sending somewhat of a shiver into his body. Needing that scent still, the older teen leans in, nuzzling the shaggy skin above Gear's groin, the intoxicant gets stronger as his finger rubs a tight entrance.

Finding himself closing his eyes, Gear allows that finger to push into him, through his barrier of muscle. He feels butterfly kisses above his navel, gentle and kind. Richie can't help but arch away from the uncomfortable feeling, those kisses finding a pink nipple. The virgin could feel everything being done inside him, that finger curling slightly occasionally. The odd feeling changes his breathing into slow pants.

Another finger is slipped into the constricted flesh as the mouth latches onto the erect nub, sucking timidly. Unsteady hands find the dark material of a shirt on the shoulders of the criminal wannabe as the hero is stretched. Bumbling fingers rub inner walls, proving that this was Ferret's first time with another man(as the dominate one anyway).

The fingers are pulled slightly, then enter the man again, forming a slow pumping motion. Gear lets out an awkward groan. "Ahh-ah!" Pleasure begins to fill him, both mind and body. His hips move on their own, riding themselves on Ferret's fingers. Lost in ecstasy, Richie moans "Ahhh…Please…m-more…"

LOVING the sound at how that sounded, Ferret removes his fingers. "Okay." Standing upright, the nineteen year old begins to unbutton his jeans. Gear watches, wanting the other man so much. He even helps pull down the beige jeans on Ferret. Rational thoughts have yet to return to the blonde. Ferret easily lifts the other man, pinning him to the concrete wall, getting into position. With a nod, Ferret gently pulls the younger teen down his length.

Clinging to the criminal he was suppose to lock up, Gear waits for the agonizing feel to leave him, knowing that won't be for a while. Just because thoughts don't come to him don't mean he's an idiot…entirely. He can feel the body in front of him shudder, sinking into him. Moments later, Gear fully sheaths the arousal of the other man. Of Ferret, whose real name will be uncovered later(mean, aint' I?). When the pained expression leaves the hero, Ferret pulls away, shivering as he is released.

The moment the slow thrusting becomes pleasurable, Richie lets the other man know, needing more of that heaven. "Harder~" is huskily moaned. Listening, Ferret begins to pound into the slightly smaller body of Gear. He becomes curious to the pleasure being shared.

"Ah~ Feel good?" Ferret grunts, thrusting his hips up into Gear.

Without thinking, Richie tries to answer, only he can't control himself. "Y-yes! AH!" he arches away from the building, writhing in delight. His body burns as the lust is fueled. Gear claws at anything he can get a hold of, the building itself or Ferret's shoulders. Then, the inexperienced boy is hit with an orgasm. "AAHH!"

Ferret continues to pound into Gear, through clamping muscles. He focuses on holding Gear, who squirms desperately at everything his body feels. Then his body trembles, releasing his seed onto Ferret's black shirt. Ferret himself spins into a shuddered orgasm, spilling himself deep inside Gear, filling him to the hilt. Gear screams loudly as the heat spreads inside him rapidly.

The two boys pant heavily, Gear resting on the hips of Ferret, who has him held against an ally wall. Ferret nuzzles the sweaty chest of the other man, who still shivers as he rides down from this new high. Gear blushes at the strange affection of the criminal…wanna be. By this point, Richie tries to find the real word to call him. A poofed tail catches his attention as it sways in and out of sight. The one with the tail lifts the intelligent man, setting him on his feet.

Gear dresses quickly, amused by the tail with fur on end. It was adorable if not weird. But more adorable. "You're cute." Ferret says bluntly through a smirk as he fixes his jeans. The hero blushes brightly behind his helmet. "And you taste _real_ good too."

"Th-thanks…" Richie had never been told he was cute, or anything like that, ever before.

"Think we could do this again sometime?"Richie thinks about this. Ferret wasn't a really good criminal. And all he really wants is food…

"Yeah…Okay."


	2. Static's Discovery

Author's Note: Psycho Chan again…you know one day we'll surprise you and it will be Twitter Chan talking to you instead…as if. Actually…that would scare the crap outta me...anyway… Sorry it took so long…to me it was at least. It's so hot up here and I've been sticking to my couch…actually it was eating me…our couch is carnivorous…anyway, here's our story of Gear and Ferret. We enjoyed it a lot…you know…after changing Ferret's looks. He is just so adorable…and hungry…

Psycho Chan's Note: Let me take this time to admit that I really hate Richie. Honestly, I do. I can't stand the man…most of the times. I like him in seasons three and four but that's it. I can talk about how much I hate Richie for hours but I'd rather talk about HotStreak. Anyway, I felt guilty about leaving Richie out of the loop so we thought of someone to put him with. I really thought Ferret was really cute, you know, if you change his appearance a little. So we did and this was created. I think these two would work out pretty good because they both can eat. It's just hard to decide who would top who so it depends on the situation…I think to much…enjoy.

Chapter Two: Static's Discovery

Making his way to an empty building at the Dakota Fields docks, Gear thinks about the past month or so of meeting Ferret. Actually, feeding Ferret. He isn't surprised that their fling goes unnoticed because he is only the side kick and Ferret is still a pathetic criminal. Richie had remolded his suit so it was easier for Ferret to get at him, though he told Static it was for quicker changing purposes since he is usually the last one dressed. The blonde looks around, looking for the older man he usually meets here.

_Maybe I could tell him who I really am…I mean…I'm sure he has my scent memorized as much as Static's…I trust him and he has been staying out of trouble…heehe…Ferret…outta trouble…that's about as funny as HotStreak apologizing or Virgil admitting he's wrong…_

As the hero walks into the building, Ferret waits patiently, sitting on a crate happily wagging his tail. Even after almost seven months with it, it still feels funny to have. Then the sweet scent of metal shavings and cologne catches his sensitive nose.

Gear smiles as he catches sight of the other man's furry ears point up to the ceiling. _He's always early…_ With a smile, Gear welcomes his off friend. "Hey Tony." He feels warm when the smile is returned. _Or I'm always late…_

"Hey Gear. What took ya so long?" Seeing the man, Ferret stands up to see the other man face to face. He loved that face.

_Okay…guess I'm always late…_

"Same ol' same ol'. Kangorr caused a few problems today. _Great_ guy by the way." Gear chuckles. Kangorr has the world's worse power but damn does he make it work. Effortlessly kicking cars at a crowd of people, that'll get someone's attention.

"He ain't so bad when he's not causing problems…or stepping on your feet." Tony chuckles, remembering the many times that man had stepped on his food.

The green visor on Gear's helmet raises into the material of the white helmet, showing his crystal blue eyes. "Took me a while to get use to you." The hero leans forward, kissing Tony on the lips briefly. "But you're the only criminal I want on my body" Richie states shyly with a blush.

Not allowing the other man to pull away, Tony pulls Gear closer, deepening the kiss. "That works out good cuz your body is the only one I wanna be on." Ferret couldn't help but wag his auburn tail. Moments like this, he really had no control over that thing attached to his butt. Sliding his tongue over the hero's lips, Ferret his greatly pleased when he is rewarded with a small shiver and an open mouth, inviting him.

A small muffled moan is heard from Gear as his mouth is explored by a hungry tongue, tasting every inch it could reach. He lets out another moan as eager hands pet his ass and thighs. The moment Richie feels the other metahuman grind his body to his, he retuned the favor, sending chills through out Ferret's body. Tony loved how much more involved Gear has gotten since the first time they had sex.

Growing hungry, if that wasn't a shock, Ferret gropes the other man's ass tightly, grinding against the small frame roughly, causing the hero to arch into his body. He decides to move ahead, tugging at Gear's pants.

A blush forms on Gear's face as he is stripped of his clothes. He watches Tony lean in and kiss his chest. Those lips then started to move downward. BackPack had settled itself on the crate that Ferret had been using moments ago, waiting for it's creator to be done.

__________________________

Meanwhile, at the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude, Static walks through the empty hideout. "Gear?" He continues searching, not impressed that his friend wasn't there again. "…Rich forgot again didn't he…" Virgil was irritated. Richie had been running late a whole lot more than usual and sometimes didn't even return to HQ. Static goes to the computer to see where his friend was. He learned he could track BackPack. "What's going on with him lately?" He starts clicking the mouse, searching for what he was looking for. He hated to do this but Gear sometimes doesn't answer the Shock Vox and it sometimes worries him. "It's like he's hiding something or somethi-OH MY GOD!!!" Virgil gapes at the screen as he sees what BackPack sees, the video being live. He see's Ferret, licking his best friend in uniform.

__________________________

Soft moans are heard from Gear as a moist tongue makes it's way down his body, arching into that warmth. He allows his pants to be removed, in fact, Gear wiggles out of them. The attention on his body soften as butterfly kisses are sent down his erection. He blushes brightly, loving the sight.

__________________________

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?"

__________________________

"Ohh~" Needing to hear more moans and make that intoxicating scent stronger, Ferret opens his mouth at the tip of the hero and slowly engulfs Gear's cock, rubbing his hips gently. Tony shivers as soft fingers lace through his short hair. Now sucking at the entire length of the hero, Ferret rubs at Gear's entrance with a filed claw.

__________________________

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?"

__________________________

Feeling the finger on his bottom, Richie blushes furiously, unaware that his friend can see everything. Filling with desire, Gear thrusts his hips down onto the probing finger, arching as Ferret adds another quickly, thrusting his digits into the tight ring.

"Ahh~"

__________________________

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!?!?!?" Static's jaw drops, unable to really comprehend this.

__________________________

"OH!" Gear arches as those fingers push in and out of him. He lets out a shuddered moan as the mouth around his member groans onto his flesh, causing the hero to wiggle his hips as his head spins and his sight fails him. He is pushed over the edge when Ferret takes his entire length into his mouth, swallowing onto his length. With a shuddered scream, Gear comes into the others mouth. He blushes brightly as he picks up the sound of Ferret swallowing the white fluid as he removes his fingers from his body.

__________________________

Static points at the screen, standing a couple inches away. He watches Ferret lick his lips with a smirk. Virgil is too stunned to do anything but point at the screen in total, and utter shock.

__________________________

Stripping himself, Ferret blushes faintly as he catches blue eyes watching him. Tossing the clothes to the floor, the criminal lays down on the beat up mattress he sleeps on, smiling up at the hero.

Gear is more than happy to get walk over to the other man, crawling over his erection as he gets into position. With a blush, Richie lowers his hips, arching as every searing inch sinks into him. Ferret sits up, pulling Gear's shoulders and kisses the man passionately. He liked Gear a whole lot better than his ex, HotStreak. That man was good in bed but cruel in it was well.

__________________________

Having yet to comprehend this sight, Static's pointing at the screen is now a dramatic pointing as his mouth still gapes open with wide eyes.

__________________________

Shivering onto the lips of the petty thief, Gear lifts his hips slowly, feeling the tugging flesh beneath him. As he lets out a moan, Tony slips his tongue into his mouth, frenching passionately. Needing more, Richie picks up his speed, bouncing on the other man quickly. The blonde groans loudly as Tony bucks his hips to meet his.

__________________________

Static points in a even more dramatic manner. Especially so when those moans form names.

__________________________

"Oh god Tony~" Gear moans loudly, tossing his head back, breaking the french.

"Ah~ Gear~" Tony arches off his bed, now pumping the other man's erection.

"AAH!" Gear begins to claw at the tan chest of Tony, bouncing as hard as he could so he could slam every inch of the man inside him.

__________________________

Static is now able to form words. "WHAT THE FUCK!?!? O-OH MY GOD!!!" Granted they weren't very intelligent words. "WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!"

__________________________

Gear is the first to orgasm, closing his eyes tightly, he screams loudly as his body burns hotter with every savage bounce. "AHH! TONY!"

With his body burning just as hot, Ferret claws at the mattress and ground beneath him, not wanting to hurt his lover. "GEAR!"

With another shuddering orgasm, Richie's sight flashes and fades as he comes into the awaiting hand on his length. He screams once more as Tony rides out his own orgasm, filling the other man to the hilt with his cum. "OOOH!" Gear arches as warmth spread within him.

__________________________

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!" Virgil grabs handfuls of his hair, tugging at his head.

__________________________

The bouncing comes to a stop, leaving both men panting roughly, smiling through fuzzy lips. Ferret leans up lazily, kissing the smile of the other man.

"I should go…" Gear returns the kiss.

"Okay." Tony didn't want him to go but he knew of Gear's curfew. He gets in trouble, they can't see each other. Ferret places his hands on Gear's hips and lifts him off his body.

With a shiver, Gear wipes off the liquid working it's way down his thigh. "Static won't be happy I'm late again."

__________________________

"STATIC ISN'T HAPPY YOU'RE FUCKING CRIMINALS!!!!"

__________________________

"Sorry. Next time I'll hurry up."

Gear kisses the other man on the forehead. "Don't do that." He dresses. "Maybe we'll start getting together after my patrol…maybe on my free time. Okay?"

With a smile, Ferret wags his tail happily. "I'd like that."

"Okay." Gear kisses his lover, happy to feel those lips press against his. "See you tomorrow Tony."

"See you Gear." Ferret watches BackPack hop onto Gear's back before he takes off.

__________________________

Shaking the monitor of the computer franticly, Static is totally freaking out. "WHAT'S WORNG WITH YOU!?!?!"

__________________________


	3. Confrontation

Chapter Three: Confrontation

In the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude, Static is still freaking out. He just watched live footage of his best friend screwing a criminal. Even if it is Ferret. Unsure of how to process this, Static waits for Gear to return. He currently sits on the office chair, spinning slowly. Finally, he hears the rocket skates of Gear, then the actually sees the man.

"Hey Virgil. Sorry I'm late again." The man removes his helmet, putting on his glasses so he can see.

"What were you doing? I've been waiting…and you're in _big_ trouble."

"?Okay…?" Gear stops in fear, knowing that tone in his friend's voice. "What'd I do?"

"A CRIMINAL!!!" Virgil's arm's flail in the air wildly as he says this.

………………_uh-oh…………_The intelligent man says silent.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"…nothing…"

"YOU'RE FUCKING A CRIMINAL!!!"

"He…wasn't much of a criminal…"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!! OTHER PEOPLE COULD USE HIM TO FIGURE OUT YOUR IDENTITY AS MUCH AS MINE!!"

"It's been a little over a month, he hasn't yet and I don't think he will." To be truthful, Richie trusted the man.

Static eyes seem to pop out of his mask. "A MONTH!? HOW THE HELL DID THIS EVEN START!?"

"……He was hungry…so I…fed…him…"

"THEY CAN FEED HIM IN JAIL!!"

"Not what he was hungry for…"

"What could he possibly be hungry for that he couldn't get in jail!?"

A blush appears on Richie's white face. "Me" was said through a smile.

Smacking himself in the head, Virgil is at his wits end. "Just how many times have you 'fed' him anyway?"

"hmmmm…" Richie's blue eyes look away from the other hero. "Weeeeelllllllllllll…aaaa few times…"

"How many is 'a few'?"

"Twenty…thirty? I dunno…"

"_That's_ a few?"

Richie lets out an awkward cough. "I said it's been over a month."

"So you've done it almost every day?" Static was not impressed with his so called _intelligent _friend.

"…maybe…"

"So you _have_ done it everyday…" Now he was _really_ not impressed. "This isn't good Rich…What if people find out?"

"We stopped doing it in publicish places."

Virgil lets out a heavy sigh. "…why'd you record yourself then?"

Hearing this, Richie's eyes light up in confusion. "I didn't…Why would I?" Richie often records patrols to review later, and he always tells BackPack to stop recording when he sees Ferret…at least…he thought he did.

Static walks over to the computer, pulling up the window. "Then what's _this_?"

Richie follows his friend to his computer to see the video of almost a half hour ago. Of him bouncing on Ferret. With a blink, Richie comprehends the video and that Virgil must have watched it. "AH!? BackPack! Delete file! Delete file!" The light skinned hero demands with a bright blush.

Witnessing the dumb move on his friend's behalf, Virgil smacks his forehead. "Geez…" Richie now scans the computer's files to make sure that there weren't anymore recorded. There is a sigh from his left. "I don't get you Rich…you're suppose to be the smart one…"

"I am…it just happened."

"How does it 'just happen'?" Static removes his mask.

"…it just does…" Richie continues looking through his files.

"Well why'd it _keep_ happening?"

"…when you have that first anal orgasm…you will understand."

"I DON'T WANT AN ANAL ORGASM!!!"

"Your loss. It's the best orgasm a man can have." Relieved, the blonde sits on his chair. He only recorded once. The look of doom on his friend catches his attention. "Well it is." The expression doesn't changed. "Okay okay…I'll stop." Richie thinks this over. _As Gear anyway…_

"…Okay then…" Virgil was relieved to hear that.

"Okay then…"

There is a silence. "Geez…"

"It feels really really good okay? Leave me alone…"

"I was planning on it…"


	4. Gear to Richie

Psycho Chan's Note: I like my notes. I almost feel important because I'm ignored here…unless I'm doing something stupid…or when I get up. Though these things tend to get me into trouble with my girlfriend…

Chapter Four: Gear to Richie

After a long month, Richie has decided that he trusts Tony enough to know who he really is. He had thought things thoroughly, which is something everyone can believe with Gear. The blonde is nervous, waiting for the day to tell him. Waiting for a day that he know Virgil will not cause problems or interfere. Finally, that day has arrived.

Gear walks his criminal boyfriend to his hideout after patrol. Virgil is gone, out of town actually. So Richie is safe in that category. The gas station is in sight. "This is our head-quarters…The Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude." The man explains as the steps into the cluttered building, metal scraps and half finished inventions as far as the eye can see.

The other man chuckles. "Nice name." He follows Gear's cologne instead of Gear himself. His eyes were everywhere else.

"Yeah. Static said it as a joke…somehow it stuck." Richie explains, leaning on his work station.

Tony shrugs his shoulders. "At least it's a name."

"I guess but HQ works too…" Blue eyes watch every move of the criminal. Not _because _he was a criminal, but because he is sniffing around. As if looking for something. "Don't do that."

Stopping, Ferret stands upright. "Sorry. Force of habit."

A soft chuckles is heard from the hero. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you…" Richie begins to feel that familiar tingle of nervousness sink into his nerves.

"Okay." Tony smiles. "What about?"

"Well…about…us…"

"Okay?" Ferret was a bit confused. He never really was referred to as 'us', just 'them'. _Did I do somethin' wrong?_

"Static will kill me if he finds out but…I want to be more than what we are." A blush is seen through the green visor of Gear's helmet, one that Ferret could see.

"Really?" Happy to hear that, Tony's furry brown tail sways side to side.

"Yes. So much that I want to tell you who I am…" It was this part that worries the young man.

Tony keeps wagging his tail with a wide grin. _That makes me happier than a bird with an entire box of French fries._

Shyly, Gear removes his helmet, letting blonde locks to fall into place carelessly. "My name is Richard…just call me Richie." Even without his glasses, the unmasked hero could see the big smile on Tony's light face.

"Okay Richie." Quickly, Tony walks up to the younger man, hugging him tightly. He nuzzles him happily. He had never been so close to anybody before. Not even before the big bang. All he could recall was having no friends in high school and only a few in college. Those few friends had gotten him into more than enough trouble, causing him to lose everything in one night. With a smile, the two embrace one another tightly. "You're even cuter without your helmet." Tony says through kisses.

"Thanks." Richie blushes as he is pulled onto the couch, their kiss deepening as the two begin to strip each other of their clothes. Tony was always fascinated by Gear's body. He knew he was a smart kid, probably seen as a geek in school, yet his body was the exact opposite. A complete turn on in the furry's mind.

Lips part, Ferret's kissing down jaw line as Richie's panted slightly. "Is it okay if I try something new?"

"mmm~sure."

"Could you get on all fours?"

"Okay…?" Shyly, the unmasked hero leans forward, resting on his hands. He shivers as Tony kisses down his back as he rubs his creamy sides. A bright blush forms on his face as those kisses makes their way down his back, more so when his ass is cupped firmly. Richie tried to look over his shoulder to see what Tony was planning. Before he could see him, a moist tongue slides downward. "Ahh~?" A shocked moan escapes the hero as his entrance is lapped at._ This is definitely new…_

A shudder overtakes the blonde's body as a hot tongue tunnels into him.

_Yup. Definitely new…_

Unable to keep to himself, the younger teen arches slightly, gripping the material of the couch as that pink organ literally fucks him. "Tony!" Richie admitted that this was pretty much a tease but the texture felt amazing, different. "AHH!" He was embarrassed about this whole thing but he still loved every moment of it. Just as Richie felt as if he couldn't take anymore, Tony pulls away.

"You like?" The other metahuman crawls over the younger man, letting his lips travel up his smooth back.

"Y-yeah…" Richie shivers, blushing deeply as he feels his boyfriend getting into position.

"That's good" is heard through nuzzles. Ferret gently pushes into the hero, shivering as heat welcomes him once more. Still in his sexual high, Richie moans loudly, moving his hips. Getting the hint, the older male thrusts into the smaller body quickly, getting immediate reactions.

"Ohh!" Needing more, Richie jerks his body towards Tony's with ever thrust. Soon enough, the two were in a trance of moving bodies, needing more. Richie hits his orgasm first. "Tony! Ah!" Riding out his orgasm, the blonde hits his limit, spilling himself onto the couch.

With his length suddenly surrounded by tensing muscles, Ferret submits to his desire too, releasing himself deep with in the hero. Harsh panting is heard as the two bodies slow to a stop, ridding all movements. Lovingly, Tony wraps his arms around his lover, holding him up, kissing his shoulder. He is rewarded with a soft smile. "I like you so much Richie…"

"I like you too Tony." Richie blushes as Ferret pulls away from him, laying the blonde on his back. The two begin to kiss one another passionately despite their need to sleep. Richie shyly wraps his arms around the other's neck.

"So is it okay if I spend the night with you then?"

_Virg will kill me if he saw us…_

"Of course…but…let's cover up."

"Okay." Happily, Ferret digs for a blanket that the hero's use when they are too tiered to head home. Getting comfy, Richie snuggles up to the tanned boy. The two couldn't be happier, even if they were at an all you can eat buffet.


	5. Bad Influence

Psycho Chan's Note: My friend Fluffy just left. We had a chat about Richie and how we hated him. But only from the first two seasons…we're weird that way I guess. He thought it'd be funny if Gear's rocket skates malfunctioned and he hit the ground with a splat. It'd be funny because he'd leave a blood imprint of his body as the paramedics took him away. We'd have him write stories with us but…we can't read his writing very well. He reads our yaoi. And supports it. ITS AWSOME! (XD)

Chapter Five: Bad Influence

Virgil Hawkins is irritated. Gear stopped sleeping with Ferret, but now it's worse. Richie is dating Tony. The two hero's hang out at headquarters. Ferret had heard a rumor about Ebon breaking out of jail and the police trying to cover it up for the safety of the public. Gear, moments ago, was hacking into the police data system to make sure. At the moment though, he's on the phone texting his boyfriend. "The results will come any second."

"Okay…" Static stares as his friend, who is obviously in love with the bottomless pit of a criminal. _This is the guy that complained how texting was a total waste of time…_

Without looking up from the phone, Gear speaks to his friend. "I hope Ebon is still in jail. He was a bitch to capture and a fucker to transport."

Frowning at his partner in crime fighting, Static shakes his head. "I think your boyfriend is a bad influence on you…"

"Huh? How so?" He still doesn't turn his attention from the phone.

"Cuz now you swear…"

"No I don't." When the computer beeps, the blonde hero looks from his cell. "Fuck…Ebon broke out. And that's not the half of it."

"See, there you go again…but at an appropriate time…damnit…"

"I don't swear my mother would kill me. And Ebon also broke out his gang too. HotStreak, Shiv and Talon were sprung out too."

"You're in denial…and damnit again…Damn it Ebon…"

"You yell at me for my language." The blonde is not impressed.

"You're the one who swears all the time."

"………do not."

"I'll catch you on camera so you can't deny it…or use BackPack…"

"_Ha ha_…" Annoyed, Gear picks up his texting.

_Richie…you've been corrupted…_

Tilting his head, Richie asks "What's wrong with Tony?"

"He swears for one. And you can't go ten minutes without texting, talking to, or seeing him." Virgil still does not understand when those two got onto a first name basis.

"I like him…a lot." Richie blushes under his helmet, reading new information sent to him from BackPack.

"I noticed…"

"It's not interfering with Gear so it's okay."

"I know, that's why I'm accepting it."

"Ebon made his move. Talon and Shiv are up down and HotStreak is down town."

Cracking his knuckles, Static is happy to switch topics. "Alright. You get Talon and Ebon's idiot and I'll get HotStreak." Hoping onto his disc, Static looks back to his friend, who is still in his phone. "No texting while you're fighting crime." Then he zooms off.

"Well _duh_." Leaving the cell behind, Gear takes off too, not impressed with his friend's lace of faith in him.


	6. A Tweaking Static

Chapter Six: A Tweaking Static

Down town Dakota; metahuman HotStreak messes with people outside an electronic store he had just robbed. He had taken money and some parts to a computer that Ebon demanded he get. Chucking fireballs lazily at fleeing people, the red head lets out a twisted laugh.

"At least quit messing with the innocent bystanders." Static's voice chimes in from above.

"Why?" HotStreak continues his terrorizing.

Seeing the distracted teen, Static uses his powers to take the bag of money by HotStreak's hips, which had been tied to his belt. "Because you're already in enough trouble."

"Yeah and if you keep pesterin' me I'll get in more trouble with Ebon." HotStreak stops attacking the screaming people. "Oh well. They're not as much fun anyway." Now the man attacks the hero.

Dodging fireballs, Static carelessly lets his mind wonder. And it wondered to Richie's comment on anal orgasms. Trying to ignore it, Static tosses junk from the sidewalk at the angry man. However, that voice sank in again. _Where the hell did that come from!?!?_

A chuckle snaps him out of his friend's words. "Come down here and play Sparky."

"Hell no!" Static's relapse gets worse. _AAH!_

"What's wrong?" The fire manipulator looks up at the hero. "Don't like gettin' yer hands dirty?"

Static hits his edge as he is unable to get Richie out of his mind and their multiple conversations on gay sex. "I don't wanna have an anal orgasm!"

Hearing this, Francis stops his attack, mid swing. His eyes fog with confusion. "…huh?"

Static freezes in the air as he realizes that the fire balls have stopped. _What did I say!?_

"………I wasn't gonna fuck you Static…"

_AH!!_

"Ah!" Quickly as his disc would allow, Static took off like hell, leaving Francis confused, but alone for his escape. And he took advantage of that, hauling ass himself, but, in a less sissy way.


End file.
